


The Hologram

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, emotion chip data
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: After Data finds the holoimage of Tasha among his belongings, he and Geordi discuss her briefly.





	The Hologram

“Data?”

Geordi finds Data huddled up in the corner of the room, clutching at the object in his hands.

Tears reflect off the yellow irises of his eyes as he blinks them away onto white, powdered skin.

“Oh, Data–“ Geordi rushes forward, and takes Data into his arms. He kisses the tears that roll off his cheeks, attempting to soothe the android. “What’s wrong?”

Data fiddles with the object in his hand. “While I was gathering up my belongings I came across this.” He presses a button on the side of the device, and it lights up, projecting an image into the air just above it.

Geordi holds his breath. He hasn’t even processed it well enough himself, and sometimes the mention of her name is enough to make him feel uneasy.

He stares intently at the hologram image of Tasha Yar, his old friend.

“You’re emotionally overwhelmed, Data.” Geordi whispers, holding him even closer. “It’s completely understandable.”

Data gives his head a quick shake. “Being able to feel like this, it is certainly...appalling. Though many friends have come and went, I still have yet to fully process why Lieutenant Yar’s death had such a large impact on me.”

“You two were kinda close, yes,” muses Geordi. “And really, she had a large impact on all of us.”

“I distinctly remember her memorial service.” Data straightens up. “It was then that I questioned my thought process while everyone mourned. But perhaps I shall try to be stronger, in her memory. _No goodbyes, only good memories._ Those were her exact words. For her sake, we should try to look upon her time with us as something to be cherished.”

“Yeah.” Geordi nods. “She would’ve wanted that.”


End file.
